3 Phases
by DerangedOtakuFangirl
Summary: Hades view on Nico before his capture by Gaea, during, and after.
1. Before Capture

**A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be a multi-chap fic. The first one will be Hades view on Nico before his capture by Gaea, the second during, and the third after. If you see anything you want me to fix, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson—Rick Riordan does **

-  
Hades looked down at his son from his high throne. He was wearing his helm of darkness and holding a dark, black Stygian iron sword. Persephone was sitting next to his, murmuring curses at his son. Demeter was on his other side, twisting a stalk of grain.

Nico trembled under his piercing gaze. Of course, Hades did admit that he was something to be scared of. Mortals were known to be reduced to withering messes under his gaze. It was amazing that Nico was still sane.

Nico bowed his head uncertainty. This was his first time meeting his father. A fury had picked him up while he was camping outside a McDonalds in Ohio. He never liked Ohio much anyways. But as long as he was away from Perseus Jackson and those blasted Hunters, he was okay.

Nico hated them. No, he abhorred them. They had let his sister die right in front of their eyes! Bianca was all he had, and they had taken her away. Involuntarily, a tear slid down his face and he shivered.

Hades sighed. He could not feel pity for his son. He only felt anger; that his favorite child had died. Bianca was the image of her beautiful mother. Sure he loved Nico, but that brooding, depressed lump that was before him was not anything to be proud of.

"Nico, my son, stand."

Nico stood hesitantly.

"Yes fath-Lord Hades."

Hades sighed once again. How was he supposed to get "close" to a kid like this who was terrified of him?

"Just call me father, won't you? Nico, I am your father."

Hades chuckled at the Star Wars reference. But Nico remained impassive. Then Hades remembered that Nico probably hadn't seen any Star Wars movies, as he was stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Speak Nico."

"Yes My Lord."

Hades shook his head.

"Okay Nico. I know you just lost your sister but you have to understand that I just lost a child."

"Yes Lord."

Hades turned his head and murmured, "And I would have liked it better if Bianca had survived", missing another tear of Nico's.

"I also want you to know that if you are ever tired or lonely then you can come down to the underworld. You will always be welcome here."

This time Nico looked up with excitement and hope. Hades smiled. He had accomplished getting at least one of his children to like him.

**A/N: Okay, here it is! Hope you liked it!**


	2. During Capture

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chappie and cookies (::). Hades comes across as a pretty mean parent in this.**

Persephone watched her husband disapprovingly as he paced the palace grounds for what seemed like the millionth time. This was all she saw these days, ever since—What was his name?—disappeared. Silently she munched on her cereal and kept watching.

Hades, on the other hand, was very high-strung and frantic. He kept pulling at his helm or shouting out random curses. Well, it was expected, as he blamed himself for Nico's capture.

Nico, his only child, had been captured by Gaea and who knew what torture she was putting him through? He could only hope that Sea Spawn would rescue him in time.

What was he doing? Sending the boy he tried to kill to save his son? But that Perseus was probably the only living person Nico even trusted anymore. After all the hell Hades had put Nico through, he didn't even blame his son for hating him.

Hades remembered the time Nico had shadow-traveled to his palace after being attacked by a hellhound and he had just scolded him of being a weak son and not worthy of his parenthood. Poor Nico, he had been bleeding pretty badly then.

And how could he forget that other time when Nico had been trying to get him to help in the war against the Titans. He had gotten angry at Nico for trying to get him to risk his life for his ungrateful brothers and yelled at him for being a traitor to his own father. He had even gone as far as saying that he wished Bianca was still alive instead of his son. It was because of Nico's persistent persuasion that Hades was welcome in Olympus. He remembered when Nico had come down to the Underworld when the Doors of Death had opened to get Bianca's soul. That boy loved his sister so much he had been willing to trade his own life for her; and Hades was tempted to let him.

Nico had snuck past Cerberus and all his guards to get to where Bianca's soul had last been. He had looked around for hours, asking other spirits where she was. When he finally learned that she had been reborn, he had broken down and cried. Hades had just stood there, watching him from a corner. At least his other daughter was welcome at camp.

Oh, he had forgotten about Hazel. She had died an early death like Bianca. He found Hazel a much nicer and tolerable child than Nico. She was not as moody and arrogant, and she had friends like that Frank guy. When Nico had found Hazel, Hades had let him take her to the surface. After all, Nico did need someone else in life, other than Sea Spawn.

Hades made a vow to himself that if Nico survived Gaea's torture he would be a better parent. He would talk with Nico more and make an effort to be nicer. He'd also see that Nico made more friends. Nico would never have to cry again. And with that last thought, Hades stopped pacing and returned to his throne, unaware about the tear that was tracing its way down his cheek.

**A/N: And there we have it! Tell me if anything needs to be fixed! **


	3. After Capture

**A/N: Yes, yes I know I'm a terrible person for taking sooooo long to update **** But here is the last chappie! **

**Ok, I know the demigods are supposed to meet Percy and Annabeth at the Doors of Death, but I changed it. The remaining seven and Nico are going into Tartarus to find Percy and Annabeth. Ok, got it? Good. We are…moving on!**

"Father, will you help us navigate through Tartarus and find the lost demigods?"

Nico bent his head and prayed hard that Hades would give him what he wanted. He wrung his hands nervously and looked away

The seven demigods of the prophecy had rescued him from Gaea's torture, but at what cost? Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus! All because of him. Nico knew that it wasn't really his fault, and Hazel had tried to drill that into his broken mind, but there was nobody else to blame.

Percy was like the brother Nico never had. His sister and mother were dead, and his father and stepmother hated him. Annabeth was like a sister. He remembered having a crush on her when he was younger, but she was all Percy's.

Nico looked up into the stare of Hades. Yes, that was right. Nico was in the Underworld, more specifically, Hades' palace. And he did not go there alone. The remaining 5 demigods of the prophecy were waiting skeptically right in front of the palace doors. Hades was so intimidating that they did not dare go closer.

Why was he there you ask? Well, Tartarus _was_ part of Hades' domain. If anyone could help Nico find two lost demigods in Tartarus, it was Hades.

But would his godly father help him? After all, when Nico was captured, he hadn't even lifted a finger to help. If he didn't care about his son, then why would he help his brother's child?

Little did he know what was going through Hades' mind.

Hades was distraught, but ready to throw a party on the inside. His son was back! His only son was alive and in his palace. Alright, he was only asking for help to find his friends, but Hades had made a promise that he would never hurt or let Nico down ever again.

But what Nico was asking for was absurd. How could Hades, the powerful god of the dead, help a group of kids find two demigods in the middle of Tartarus, assuming they were still alive. The lost demigods, Percy and…Annabell was it?, had saved his son but trudging through Tartarus was too much of a price to repay.

Even Hades did not dare go down to Tartarus. It was living hell. The banished Titans and all the killed monsters lived down there. It was impossible for those two demigods to even survive down there, but their lifelines were still connected.

Hades leaned forward in his throne, ignoring the piercing glares that Persephone was sending towards him. Forget the wife for once, this was important.

"I am sorry Nico, my dear son, but I cannot help you." He bellowed.

Nico looked up, confused.

"But Father, I..we cannot save Percy and Annabeth without your help! We do not know how to navigate Tartarus. We will all die if you do not help us. Please Fath-"

"Silence, my son. I did not say that I wouldn't help you at all. I cannot come down to Tartarus but I will assist you. I will clear your path so you do not run into any monsters and I will oversee your journey from here. I will also try to keep Percy and Annabel-beth alive."

Nico's face shone with glee. Hades could not resist smiling a little. After all, a father had the right to be proud of his son, right?

**A/N: I'm sorry I left Hazel out! If you guys want, I could write another one-shot from Hazel's POV of this scene. **** And see the blue button down there? Yeah, I'd tap that. **


End file.
